The Savior and The Queen: A really late Swan Queen Week
by Sheireen2291
Summary: A little late Swan Queen Week: smut, fun, cuddles, you name it. Enjoy! I know, I suck with summary: the story is better, I promise.


**A.n.** **: I'm so sorry for this unintentional hiatus, but life Is been life, I really don't have any other excuses for you. I promise I'm working on my other two stories (The winner takes it all and Of Love and Kingdoms. If haven't read those two, you can check them now ;) ) and I see more chapters coming soon-ish. This one is a late (very late, again: I'm sorry) Swan Queen week, basically because I need to test my writing. I kind of lost my muse, so I need to get my hands dirty again. they're just drabble, or a bit more. Enjoy!**

 **p.s. Rated M because I foresee a bit (or a lot, depending on you) of smut ;)**

 **p.p.s. I really don't want to spoiler anything, but I really hope you don't mind some other pairing (aka, RedQueen)**

 **p.p.p.s. Since I'm late, I don't feel obliged to follow the prompts, so I'm going to swap them a bit**

 **CHAPTER ONE:** **JELOUSY**

Regina blinked a couple of times, the light too bright for keeping eyes open. Shifting between the sheets, she felt something against her back. Something she doesn't remember falling asleep with. Gracefully, she turned her head and couldn't refrain a smile.

"Hey sleepyhead…" she lifted some hair from her bedmate face, keeping her voice just above a whisper.

"G'mornig"

Regina eyebrow arched at the fast response. "It's too easy if you wake up immediately" she joked.

"I woke up when you moved… I pretended to be asleep, just in case you were mad…"

The Queen prompted up on her elbow. "Mad? Why should I be mad? I think we both had too much fun for being mad". She smiled, running her nails on the other woman bare back.

"Of course we did… But you're always been…ehm…strict about spending the night…"

Regina smiled. "Don't worry, dearie" she cupped her face, gently brushing a strand of hair out of the way. "I think I can make an exception for you".

"Really?"

"Really"

"You know what? I think we should celebrate! What do you want for breakfast?" The other woman was getting up when Regina stopped her.

"Not so fast. I thought today was your day-off" She started kissing her jaw, slowly ascending toward the other woman lips.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you shouldn't have to cook today…"

"You know Granny does the cooking, I'm…" Regina silenced her with a firm kiss. "You know what? You're right, I really don't feel like cooking today"

Regina laughed, then peppered Ruby's face with light kisses. "I'm always right, pup. Don't forget it".

The other brunette didn't give her the opportunity to add anything else: she flipped the queen, trapping her under her body.

"Let me apologize for my mistrust, your majesty".

"By all means…"

Ruby slowly lowered the sheet, exposing Regina naked body. She couldn't keep a wolfish grin when she saw the love bites that marked her tanned skin.

"You're beautiful, you know?"

"You're not so bad yourself…" Regina closed her eyes while Ruby slowly ran the tip of the tongue between her breast, enjoying the pleasure rising in her body. She could feel her heart beating faster with each kiss, each touch, each bite…

When the ringtone started, Regina ignored it. Ruby faltered for a second, but when Regina didn't open her eyes, she resumed to her work.

When the sound keept going for 5 minutes straight, Regina almost swore. She took the phone angrily and opened the call.

"YES?"

"Ehi there" _Emma Swan. Who else?_

"Emma, I hope you have a really good reason for calling me at 7:42 in the morning" Ruby chuckled and Regina ushered her.

"Are you going to fireball me if I don't?"

Regina sighed. "Miss Swan, I'm a very busy woman and I don't appreciate you wasting my time"

"It's not like you have someone over…" Ok, maybe calling her so early was not Emma's best idea, but Regina just disappeared for two day…

Regina was about to answer when Ruby suddenly sucked on her clit. Hard. She tried to silence her own moan, but Ruby kept going…

 _Damn_ …

"Regina? Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" the answer came out like a breathy moan. "I'm… I'm good… Really good"

Ruby winked at her with mirth, than swirled her tongue just the way she know Regina loves.

"Are you sure? It seems you can't breath…" Emma insisted. "I can come over, if you…"

"NO!"

The other brunette could help but laugh at the way Regina literally shrieked.

Emma stared at her phone. _She's with someone. A woman…?_ The blond couldn't really believe it, she must've misheard. Then Regina ushered something. Something that sounded a lot like _Ruby_.

Breathing deeply, Emma mustered all the courage she had. "Regina, are you with Ruby?" her voice cracked a bit in the end.

Regina covered Ruby's mouth with her hand. "It's none of your business, but no" she said, but something wasn't right. She felt…guilty? She shallowed, waiting for something from Emma but the phone was quite.

"I see" the savior said, coldly. "FYI, Regina, I always know when you're lying".

 **I know it's short, but I needed to push it out of my mind. I actually want to create a story with the prompts (I had most of it planned in my mind), but I need some help: what do you think about this? Would you like a story o I have to stick with random drabbles? Please, let me know. And for any mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm still learning and without a beta, so if someone has some time to spare editing my work, let me know. Thanks for reading. Muahw from Italy.**


End file.
